Our Pasts do not Control Our Futures
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: After Kagura returns from Yoshiwara after Gintoki defeated Hosen, her rival had started treating her differently. But as Okita chooses to confront her, will Kagura be willing to accept his new challenge? (Set after the Yoshiwara arc)


**Yo! This fic is a request from xXxrandomgoodgirl12xXx, and it ended up being more serious than I wanted, but I still think it turned out well. The original request was a lemon, and I am willing to email anyone who wants the lemon, so please PM me if interested!  
**

**The premise is how Okita and Kagura got together, that's not apart of my crossover series. I typically don't write romance establishment, so it ended up being a bit more seriosu than I wanted, but again...I think it turned out well.**

**So read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

Yato Kagura had a lot of dislikes, but loved the very few things she liked. She loved fighting, sunboku, playing, Sadaharu, and making life difficult for Megane and Gin-chan. There were , of course, things that she was neutral towards: her father's constant meddling, tolerating Odd-Job clients, Madao, and fighting with her sadistic rival, Okita. But recently, things had been weird between her and her rival, and she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it. It was about a week ago, exactly one month after Gin-chan had defeated Hosen in Yoshiwara, and one month after she saw her idiot brother, that her sadistic rival suddenly changed around her.

He had approached her in the street, having a more serious expression than he normally did, and had flat-out asked her if she was related to Yato Kamui. When she answered yes, he simply walked away, leaving a pit of dread in her stomach. Kagura hadn't even seen the boy since then, and it was starting to unnerve her. But then…out of the blue, she had received a text message from him, asking her to meet him at their favorite park bench, the one they always fought over.

She got there, and saw the sadist sleeping with his ridiculous eye mask again, and she smirked. Whatever was wrong with the idiot had obviously passed, maybe it was just week-long constipation caused by his overwhelming stupidity. So she quietly crept up to him, and raised her umbrella above his head, intending to crush him into mush.

**CLANG!**

Kagura felt relief wash over her as her rival blocked her attack with his katana, further proving things were back to normal. "Hey Sadist! Bout time you came out of hiding, uh-huh! So what'd you call me here for?! Ready to finally admit my superiority over you?"

"That wouldn't happen even in an alternate high school setting China." Okita deadpanned, and removed his sleepmask. "It's nice that you made an effort to actually show up on time. Shows that you're maturing China." He actually smirked at that.

"What are you talking about sadist? I've been mature my whole life! Mami said so, uh-huh!" Kagura boasted proudly.

"Yes, because parents are the ultimate unbiased parties." Okita sighed, before standing up. He inwardly chuckled when Kagura's stance tensed up. "Come on China, there's something we need to talk about."

"And why should I go with you? You'll just do something weird, uh-huh!" Kagura accused.

"Trust me China." The tone in the officer's tone made the girl drop her playful accusation.

Kagura lowered her umbrella, Okita was serious and it was obvious things weren't back to normal between them. In the hopes that things would rise back to their norm, she sighed. "Fine Sadist, let's go."

**10min Later**

Several minutes later, Okita had lead Kagura to a secluded area of Edo's nature park. They were at the mouth of a wide, clear lake that was a deep shade of blue and sparkled in the sunlight. Interestingly enough, it looked natural; it looked as if no one had come across this place in years.

"I sealed this part of the park of with yellow tape, so no one comes here. It's been my favorite resting place since the Shisengumi first came to Edo." Sougo explained.

"Why are you showing me this?" Kagura asked uncertainly.

"China…we've known each other for a while, and I must say that I am personally unsatisfied with our current rivalry." Sougo started.

"What are talking about?" Kagura asked neutrally.

"Right now, all we do is: meet up, fight, and part ways. There's never any adventure, nothing changes…it's all rather mundane China." Okita stated.

"What are you saying Sadist?" Kagura asked, dread filling her stomach.

"I am saying China, that I require a change of pace. Our rivalry remains, but we change our dynamics to make it more interesting." Okita answered.

"Dynamics? What the hell are you talking about sadist?" She asked.

Taking a breath he answered. "China…the dynamics between us are too casual. The way it is now, we can challenge anyone or anything, and it will have the same meaning as the status between us, and I don't like it. Our rivalry needs to be established an exclusive partnership that's only between us."

"Sadist…" Now Kagura was completely confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've come up with a new contest China, and if you truly are my rival, you won't back down from this challenge." He smirked.

Feeling more elated at his challenge, Kagura beamed. "As if I'd ever turn down a challenge from you, sadist! What is it?!"

His smirk widened and he wandered closer to her. "It's called 'interrogation'. I answer a question, you answer me truthfully, and every time you lie, I take a piece of clothing off."

Kagura's blush was evident in her face, not believing what she just heard. "You perverted sadist! No way am I doing that with you!"

"But you accepted already remember, and besides…it's a two-way street. Every time you answer a question, I call truth or lie, and if you lie, you strip. But…" He bent down and whispered in her ear. "We alternate between questions China, I take my clothes off every time you catch me lying. Whoever gets naked first loses."

Kagura felt herself grow redder; she had seen the young man in swim trunks before, but this was different. She looked down on herself, she was wearing her long china dress, her parasol, her hair buns, and boots. Okita had his full Shinsengumi uniform, so regardless og how one played this, she was clearly going to lose in this impossible challenge. "Sadist…this isn't a challenge…you have on way more clothes than me."

"Huh? I guess you're right." He looked down on himself. "You are wearing underwear right?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" She shouted.

"Well I need to know how many items to leave on me to make it fair, China. But…because you're such a prude, I guess I'll assume you wearing some." He smirked and started stripping; first went his Shinsengumi overcoat, shoes, and vest. He was standing in nothing but his white dress shirt and pants in front of her. "Be glad China, I even gave you a handicap."

"Sadist." Kagura growled, but then frowned. "Should we really be doing this? This isn't the kind of things rivals do normally, is it?"

"No, this is something only exclusive rivals do with each other." Sougo looked at her seriously. "No one else is welcome in our game. "

So as reluctant and suspicious as Kagura was, she decided to go along with the scenario. She had no idea what brought on this kind of challenge, and she honestly had mixed feelings about it. The questions were simple enough to start out with:

*Do you have any siblings (both told the truth)

*Do you love your job (both told the truth again)

*Do you have any remaining family (Kagura lied about her brother dying, and took off her boots)

*Do you hate Shoujo? (Sougo lied, forgetting that some S&M hentai were included in that category, and took off his shirt)

But then came the questions Kagura was dreading, the ones that Sougo confronted her about a week ago.

"Did you fight your brother, Yato Kaumi, in Yoshiwara?" Sougo asked.

Kagura clenched her fists, but answered. "No." Sougo was about to call her a liar but she continued her answer. "I fought his subordinate, lost control of myself, and Megane almost died. Happy?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sougo replied. "Yeah, you're telling the truth. What's your question?"

"Why have you been avoiding me since you asked me about my brother?" She demanded.

"Because I didn't know you were a bro-con." He answered.

"Liar." She frowned. "You wouldn't ask me about him unless if you looked him and noticed our features were similar. So tell me what this is about, asshole."

Frowning, Okita shed his pants, leaving him in his boxer shorts. "I suppose I can break on rule. It's been established that Shinsuke Takasugi has made contact with the Harusame. The higher-ups asked me to bring you in unless if I can prove your innocence. And…I can't say I'm fond of the idea of other men interrogating you." His blood boiled when he thought of some of the men the government officials were going to leave her with.

"I can handle myself sadist, I am a Yato." Kagura pointed out dully. "And how-"

"I don't care if you're another species of flat-chest ape, you are mine." His gaze bore into Kagura's own, before sighing. "And I'm going to prove your innocence through this question: how is your relationship with your brother?"

Stiffening, she asked. "I-It's fine! It's also none of your business!"

He glared "Take off the dress China, your lying."

"What?! I still have my buns-"

"Dress. Off. China." He said seriously.

Kagura glared, but decided to go along with it anyways, knowing he probably wasn't interested in her underdeveloped body. This left her in her pink sports bra and underwear; a tense moment she spoke. "Other than Yoshiwara, the last time I saw him was when he left me when Mami was dying. Papi left after Mami started getting sick. He called me weak in Yoshiwara, unworthy to fight him. Happy?" She clenched her fists as she answered.

After finishing engulfing the sight in front of him, Okita swallowed and forced out a response. "Yes…that's fine."

Nodding Kagura asked another question. "Why are you making me do this Sadist? What's happening?

"As I said China, you're mine. No one else is allowed to challenge you but me, let alone see you or touch you." Okita answered. "Now…can your useless father confirm what you said?"

Looking away, Kagura felt tears starting to form. "Yes…he can…Kamui was the one who cut-off his arm."

"I see." Okita knew it wasn't a lie, but didn't realize the man was one-armed.

"Sadist…what do you mean by 'I'm yours'?" China asked nervously.

Suddenly shifting closer to her, he placed his face in front of hers. "I think you know perfectly well, China Doll." Without another word, he sealed her lips with his and started massaging her lounge. Kagura was still dazed and shocked from the question game, so a variety of emotions were rollercoasting in her. She knew Sougo well enough to knew he wouldn't mess with her for a reason like this, and knew that he only did these kinds of things in virtual games or in his masturbation fantasies. She remembered him bragging about it during one of their sparring matches.

Pulling away suddenly, Kagura realized that she had somehow been made to lay down on the grass, with Okita on top of her. "Sadist…"

Kissing her again to silence her, he whispered. "My turn." He leaned up to look into her eyes. "Do you want to be mine, China?"

Blushing tremendously again, she turned her head to the side. "Stupid idiot! That was my first kiss! You avoid me for week and ask me personal questions, and now this! You're the most insensitive-"

"China. Answer me." He called firmly.

"No! I'd never submit to a stupid sadist like you!" She exclaimed defiantly.

"I see…" Sougo smirked and pushed the sportsbra up, exposing her small breasts. Kagura was about to hit him, but he used one hand to pin her down and the other to slide it up her arms, and somehow tie it into a knot around her wrists. "Thank you for the opportunity, China."

"Sadist!" She gasped when she felt him lick her collar bone, and trail his tongue all the down to the valley between her breasts. "S-Sadist…"

"One last question for me China, what'll it be?" He challenged.

Biting her lip, she asked: "Have you ever done this with other girls? It's not like it matters to me or anything, but-"

"No. I've never been with another girl other than you, other than failed omimais. You see China, most girls just don't get my sense of humor." He smirked.

"You probably made them cry." Kagura could guess.

"They all did yes, now for my final question: are you willing to be with me?" Okita asked seriously.

"Aren't you going to ask if I've been with other guys?" Kagura defended.

"No…it's irrelevant information. Whether you have a history or not, I'll them for touching you at all." The sadist smiled down at her. "Now answer my question, are you willing to be with me?"

"I'm not the type for love confessions but…you're probably the best thing I'll find in Edo so…why not?" Kagura submitted. After all, dating him meant access to the Shinsengumi food supply.

"Glad you understand China, but I'll get my love confession out of you yet." Sougo's gaze turned serious. "Guess it's a draw, what do you want to do now China?"

"Huh?" She blinked, now remembering her position.

"Do you want to continue?" He laughed at her beat-red face. "But if you're too much of a chicken-"

"NO!" She turned her head away slightly once she realized what she said. "I mean…I can handle it! Just know that once a Yato turns active, there's no going back." Seeing his confused look, Kagura explained. "Unlike humans, a Yato's sex drive activate once they first have sex; we don't even feel pain the first time like you puny humans do."

Okita suddenly felt himself hardening considerably at the idea. "So what you're say is…I don't have to hold back with you at all?"

"Nope." Kagura gave sneaky smirk and grinned against Okita's clothed erection, making it bigger. She grinned as the boy hissed at the contact. "Didn't know you were so sensitive, sadist-"

Without another word, Okita shoved his tongue in her mouth, and startled savagely fondling her breasts. Kagura's moaned voice went between octaves, especially when Okita's hand traveled lower to her panties. The Yato girl's eyes widened at the contact, as he slipped his fingers inside her, feeling around experimentally. Kagura bucked up, riding the fingers instinctively,

"Sadist..." Kagura mumbled.

Not needing any further encouragement, Okita hammered the girl. It was a strange experience, making love to his rival. Truthfully he had wanted to do this about a month ago, when he first heard about the Yoshiwara incident. He didn't know why, but for some reason, the idea of her going there at all, bugged him. Didn't she know what happens to young girls there?

"Sadist! Take it easy! Ah!" Kagura's voice hitched as Okita's finger brushed something ticklish inside.

Okita smirked, apparently Yato also had pleasure points; he made a mental not to research Yato sexuality from this. "What can't handle it, China?" He pulled his fingers out, and then suddenly went back in, causing the girl to arch up badly; he had struck the spot dead-on.

"AAAAAAUGGH!" Kagura's scream was probably heard throughout the park.

"Uh-oh…I better finish this before onlookers come." Okita smirked and started fingering harder.

"Sadist! Yes! Yes! Right there!" Kagura shouted.

"China! Say my name, as you cum, okay?" He smirked, feeling his own hard-on becoming unbearable.

"Wha-AAAA! SOUGO!" She screamed when she felt her g-spot quake. She came from the impact, spilling all over Sougo's hand.

Smirking, he licked the fingers experimentally, liking the taste of his new woman. Positioning his erection at Kagura's entrance, he looked at the girl on last time. "You ready?"

"Do it, or I'll kill you bastard! Don't you dare half-ass this!" Kagura demanded.

He smirked. "As if you could kill your master, my china doll."

**Several Days Later**

After Okita cleared Kagura of any suspicion, and killed any pedophiles he suspected of possibly following her, he and Kagura made their relationship public. Though there rivalry was the same, the affection they displayed was obvious. They hugged, kissed, and wrestled playfully after their challenges.

Unfortunately, it wasn't two weeks into their relationship when he they did it on Gintoki's bed.

"SOUUCHIRRO! YOU'RE DEAD AFTER YOU PURCHASE A NEW FUTON!" Not just a futon, a futon blessed by the Vatican church, one that he knew had no taint on it!

**Review please! Please PM me if you want the explicit version!**


End file.
